


Guma

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuda potrafi skłonić ludzi do różnych szalonych rzeczy.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 59 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Obawiał się, co zastanie w domu. Od kiedy Stiles nie mógł wychodzić, trochę mu odbijało. Już trzykrotnie przemeblował pokój dziecięcy, a Lizzy zaczynała narzekać na coraz to nowe fryzury, które ten znajdywał w Internecie i potem się uczył czesać. Na niej.

Podłogę salonu pokrywał wzór ułożony z gumy do żucia. Tych dużych, kolorowych kulek, które ich dzieci tak uwielbiały. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pewnego rodzaju podziwem. Rysunki były piękne, ale czemu do cholery z gumy do żucia i czemu na podłodze?

Nie miał kogo poprosić o wyjaśnienia, bo jego mąż i dzieci spali zwinięciu w jedynym czystym kącie pokoju.


End file.
